


Late Night Conversations

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [21]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Nick has a chat with Liz about her thoughts on Baby Hammer. During the night, he also finds out Timmy's perspective.





	Late Night Conversations

The group had a lovely, quiet evening together. They watched some Disney movies before Liz and Nick put the kids to bed, leaving Armie and Timmy snuggled up together on the sofa. “Thank you for saying you’ll move in with us. I would feel horrible if you moved to LA alone. I need you by my side, both of you. You’re so important to me and I can’t picture my life without you.” Armie admitted. Timmy leaned up and kissed him, slowly and gently. This kiss wasn’t about passion, it was about the love they had for each other. Armie’s hands had hardly left Timmy’s slight bump all day, knowing that was their place.

Liz and Nick stood in the doorway after Harper and Ford were asleep, watching the couple talk to each other quietly. “How do you feel about all of this?” Nick asked, he knew that Liz was perfectly happy sharing her husband with Timmy but a baby made things completely different.

“I’m excited. I love both of them and they love each other so much. Armie hasn’t been ignoring me in favour of Timmy, although he has been giving T more attention but that’s to be expected, I’m encouraging it. Armie and I had planned to have Harper and Ford, but baby Hammer wasn’t, Armie just forgot to use a condom when we were a bit drunk. Timmy is handling all of this so calmly and I admire him for that. I was genuinely terrified when we found out that we had managed to conceive despite it being what we wanted, so Timmy deserves all of the attention and praise. I want them to have this. I don’t know why people keep expecting me to be upset about it. I’m not, just because Armie has a wife and a boyfriend doesn’t mean he loves one of us more than the other. Armie has such a big heart, full of so much love.” Liz rambled, gazing fondly at her boys.

Armie could see that Timmy was nodding off where he was curled up. “Let’s get you to bed, we’ve got a busy couple of months ahead of us.” He smiled, gently moving himself from under Timmy so that he could carry the brunette through to the bedroom. Liz was already in the bedroom, having pulled the covers back so that Armie didn’t have to jostle Timmy too much and wake him up whilst trying to get Timmy under the covers. “How do you want to sleep tonight?” Armie asked his wife, not wanting to exclude her.

“I want T to be in the middle, I really enjoyed us both being able to curl up around him. I want him to know how wanted and valued he is.” Liz beamed, looking at Timmy who was fast asleep in the middle of the bed.

“Thank you, I love you so much, Liz. I don’t think I’ve been telling you that often enough lately, but I do. I’m sorry I’ve been so focused on Timmy.” Armie apologised.

“You don’t need to apologise. Timmy is pregnant, it wasn’t planned and he’s only 22-years-old. He needs you, needs the majority of your attention and that’s okay with me. Even though you and Timmy hadn’t been together very long when we found out I was pregnant with Ford, you focused your attention on me, he deserves the same. I know it doesn’t mean you love me any less.” Liz insisted. Armie walked over to where Liz was stood and pulled her into his arms, pressing their lips together passionately. As much as he wanted to continue, he didn’t want to disturb Timmy who was sleeping quite happily. Armie also really wanted to join his young love.

* * *

 

Timmy woke up during the night to find himself curled up between Armie and Liz, he then tried to manoeuvre himself out of their grasp before he pissed himself. It didn’t work and he woke Liz. “Let me get out of your way, T.” She yawned, rolling over and curling up into Armie whilst Timmy made his way to the bathroom. Timmy was feeling awake and hungry despite it being 3am so he made his way to the kitchen and found Nick sat there, drinking a glass of milk.

“Is everything okay, Timmy? It’s a little early.” Nick greeted.

“I needed a piss and I’m hungry.” Timmy summarised.

“What do you want to eat? I’ll make you something.” Nick offered.

“You don’t have to. I’ll probably have an apple, I do want to go back to sleep after I’ve eaten.” Timmy replied.

“So, how are you feeling about the baby?” Nick asked, wanting to make sure Timmy had his say in all of this.

“When I first found out, I was terrified. How are we supposed to have a baby? Our relationship is not exactly the most conventional. I feel like I keep intruding on Armie and Liz, it’s not fair on them t have me forcing my way into their marriage. I don’t want to ruin what they have and I’m scared that is going to happen because Armie is spending a lot of time with me. I guess I’m still really nervous but I feel more assured with Armie and Liz constantly assuring me that they love me and want me around but sometimes it’s not enough.” Timmy disclosed.

“I talked to Liz earlier and she’s perfectly content with how things are between the three of you. Trust me when I say that if Liz had any problems at all, you would know about it.” Nick assured. “Besides, I’ve known Armie for 12 years and he’s never been so happy. He was happy with Liz but it’s like there was something missing – it’s turns out that was you.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that. I guess it’s different hearing it from someone who’s not directly involved in the situation.” Timmy smiled.

“Glad I could help. You might want to get some more sleep though, you will be getting that award in just over 12 hours.” Nick advised.

“Good night.” Timmy whispered, pushing away from the counter and heading towards the bedroom again.

“Good night. Sleep well.” Nick wished, planning to talk to Liz in the morning and let her know about Timmy’s anxiety. He didn’t know whether to tell Armie as the older man would probably panic.

Timmy returned to the bedroom and found Armie and Liz were still curled up together, instead of disturbing them, he just got into the space and curled himself around a pillow, drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
